


Thunderstorms

by AmandaFair



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaFair/pseuds/AmandaFair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eeteuk leaves Kangin in charge for the night, he expected the usual amounts of chaos and annoyance. But when one of his members comes to him in fear because of the ongoing storm, the brutish member must change his ways to comfort him in the best way he possible can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not own any characters mentioned below, nor do I intend to defame them or profit from this. Entertainment and fantasy only!
> 
> Also: No member of Super Junior has come out as homosexual so I do not portray them as such. Friendship only!

Kangin was not happy.

Eeteuk, their beloved “Angel Leader” had left for a meeting with Manager-Hyung, which left him in charge of the other 12 rambunctious members. On most nights, he was just another rambunctious member who drove everyone crazy especially whoever was in charge. Now that it was himself in the position of authority, he found it annoying.

Really, why did they need 13 members? Of course he loved all of them but living with them was completely different. Heechul was monopolizing the bathroom, Eunhyuk and Donghae were drunk on sugar and currently trying to chase Kyuhyun around the living room, insisting he was an alien in disguise, Ryeowook was begging Hangeng for food and Hangeng was wailing in Chinese about the stove being on the fritz again.

And that was only 6 members….five more were scattered around causing chaos and being brats. Kangin was not a patient man and could only take so much before he snapped.

After five hours, Kangin was going out of his head and had already left 12 messages for his “beloved” leader. On the sixth hour, nearing 10:00 in the evening, Eeteuk finally called. He apologized again and again but, he said, he was stuck in a meeting and would be gone most of the night.

“Don’t expect me back till later,” he said, “feel free to stay in my room. The younger members might leave you alone.”

With that, Eeteuk was off the phone and Kangin was seeing red. He stormed into the nearest room filled with members and loudly announced Eeteuk was going to be gone for the night, he was going to bed, and if they kill each other, just don’t wake him.

With that he went into Eeteuk’s glowing white bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, pulling a pillow over his head as he fell right asleep. Let the younger members fight amongst themselves and the older members scramble to control the chaos. He was out of it for the night….he did his part for hours, now he’ll let Eeteuk clean up their mess in the morning.

But as per usual, sleep (or uninterrupted sleep) is a rarity in the home of Super Junior.

Kangin lasted 4 hours of blissful, uninterrupted sleep before a loud noise crashed into his sleeping mind and jerked him awake. Kangin sat up swiftly in bed and looked around, startled by the sudden and loud noise. After a second, the sound came again and he realized with a degree of relief that it was just thunder.

Getting up from bed, Kangin walked to the window that overlooked the city below and pulled back the blinds. Squinting out into the dreamy darkness, Kangin realized that there were no stars out and black clouds seemed to be illuminated by the skyscrapers.

Rain was beginning to fall thickly against the window, causing a dull pounding sound to echo through the bedroom.

As Kangin stared, lightening flashed across the sky and in a matter of seconds, another roaring clap of thunder sounded throughout the building. Vaguely, Kangin wondered if all the other members had gone to bed or were they up, playing through the storm?

Turning from the window, Kangin surveyed the room and guessed Eeteuk wasn’t back yet. If he was, he would’ve crawled into bed and curled up alongside Kangin…stupid clingy leader. But the younger members loved him for that, especially the babies.

Kangin was on his way back to his bed when another crash of thunder shook the room. He winced at the noise and strength of that crash, as lightening lit up the room. Before he could move once more, the frantic knocking sounded on his door and it flew open.

“Eeteuk, hyung!” A voice called, sounding anxious. In the darkness, Kangin watched as one of the members stumbled towards the bed and made move to intercept.

“Sungmin, is that you?” Kangin asked, squinting into the blackness, trying to figure out which member it was. Based on the height and how high his voice sounded, it had to be Sungmin. The other member paused his movements and glanced in Kangin’s direction.

“Kangin hyung? Where’s Eeteuk?” Sungmin, definitely Sungmin, asked and his voice sounded surprised along with anxious. The rain picked up as Kangin moved towards the bed, careful of whatever might be in his way, as he answered.

“He’s still out. Why the heck are you doing in here? Go back to bed, Sungmin!” Kangin ordered in annoyance, not in the mood to deal with whatever Sungmin wanted. Sungmin was one of his donseangs and since Intimate Note, they had both been doing better lately. But he wasn’t in the mood to deal with Sungmin, especially not in the middle of the night.

“But hyung, I need…” Sungmin’s voice was drowned out by a sudden and particularly loud clap of thunder. Kangin winced at the noise but Sungmin let out a strangled shout as his body jerked, hands clapping over his ears. Kangin glared at him in annoyance.

“Shut up, Sungmin! It’s only thunder, you babo.” Kangin snapped and strode forward, intending to grab Sungmin and push him out of his room. It was late, he wanted to sleep, and Sungmin was just being ridiculous. But once he got closer, his Raccoon ears detected a soft, sniffling sound coming in Sungmin’s direction. His annoyed frown vanished.

“Are you crying?” Kangin asked suspiciously as he moved closer, voice softening. There was no doubt that Sungmin was crying, sniffling softly as one of his hands brushed at his cheeks. But he tried to shake his head, keeping his head bowed even in the darkness.

“No…I mean…when’s hyung coming home?” Sungmin asked and his voice got smaller and smaller, till it was just a whisper in the dark. Kangin was about to answer that he didn’t know when another clap of thunder echoed through the room.

Sungmin gasped and suddenly, Kangin found himself enveloped in a quick and crushing hug from the younger member who buried his face in Kangin’s chest with a whimper. Kangin’s first instinct was to push him away and snap at him, asking him why the heck he was acting so stupid. But he realized that Sungmin’s body was shaking against his and those sniffling sounds hadn’t faded.

Even though it was Eeteuk’s duty to be the loving older hyung, Kangin’s brotherly instincts must have kicked in just in time.

“Sungmin, calm down. It’s just thunder, it’s okay.” Kangin said softly and, though it surprised even him, reached up and gently wrapped his arms around Sungmin. The younger boy stiffened briefly, surprised his hyung was acting nice, but another crack of thunder sounded and he whimpered and tightened his hold.

“Come on, Minnie. We’re going over to the bed. Just take small steps, good boy.” Kangin said gently and led Sungmin through the dark over to the bed, being careful of the fact neither of them could really see where they were going.

Once they reached the bed, Kangin sat down with Sungmin still attached to him.

Kangin stared thoughtfully at Sungmin for a moment, deciding on what role he should take. Should he be his normal blunt and jerky self? Or rather take Eeteuk’s sweet, sensitive approach?

Ah, hell. I’ll just wing it.

“So…you’re afraid of storms, huh?” Kangin asked cautiously, Sungmin still wrapped around him tightly. After a second, the younger boy pulled away but didn’t look up, keeping his head bowed.

“Yes, hyung. I’ve always been afraid of storms. Eeteuk hyung…he always let me stay with him when I got scared.” Sungmin said in that quiet, timid voice that could barely be heard over the storm outside. Kangin sometimes couldn’t believe someone this soft and gentle could be one of the toughest fighters he’s ever seen…but he didn’t take time to dwell on that.

Because Eeteuk wasn’t there. And Eeteuk wouldn’t be returning for the night, which meant Sungmin’s source of protection and care during the night was gone and he was all-alone. Kangin was in the middle of that thought when lightening flashed once more. Quickly, he turned to Sungmin just in time for another clap of thunder.

Sungmin gasped and dove back into Kangin’s arms, shivering in fright from the loud noise. He whimpered and clutched at Kangin, those pathetic sniffles starting again. Kangin sighed and wrapped his arms tight around his donseang, pulling him close as he stroked a gentle hand down his back.

“It’s okay Minnie…just some thunder is all, it’ll pass.” Kangin said in a gentle voice, as the trembling boy clutched at him. After a couple of moments, Sungmin relaxed slightly and Kangin pulled back. Squinting in the darkness, Kangin made out Sungmin’s face and noted the thin tear tracks on his face, his heart softening even more.

“Sungmin, do you want to stay with me tonight? I know I’m not Eeteuk but…” Kangin trailed off, feeling stupid. Sungmin and him were so close but so awkward at times, Intimate Note had improved them a lot but it still felt strange at times. Would Sungmin even want to stay with him? Maybe he’d just run out of there and find Eunhyuk or Hangeng.

“Really, Hyung?” Sungmin’s surprised and pleased voice broke through his doubts and for the third or fourth time that night, Kangin found himself on the receiving end of one of Sungmin’s crushing hugs. He oomphed and sat there, slightly taken aback, before hugging his donseang back.

“Of course really, you babo. Hyung loves you and would do anything for you.” Kangin said truthfully, dropping the image of tormenting older brother in favor of being the sensitive one for once. He could hear Sungmin sniffing again and for some reason, he didn’t think it had anything to do with the thunder.

“Come on. Get in bed.” Kangin said suddenly, pulling apart. Sungmin’s wide grin could be seen even in the darkness as he quickly leapt up onto Eeteuk’s bed.

Kangin smiled at his enthusiasm as he pulled back the covers on his side, lying down. Once Sungmin was under the covers, he stealthily moved to Kangin’s side and curled up next to him. Kangin rolled his eyes slightly, figuring he was going soft, before reaching out and wrapping his arms around Sungmin, pulling him close.

“Saranghae, hyung.” Sungmin whispered in the darkness, his head pillowed on Kangin’s shoulder. Kangin’s throat tightened briefly before he leaned over and planted a quick but fierce kiss on the top of Sungmin’s mousy head.

“Saranghae, Minnie.” Kangin whispered and hugged the younger boy tightly. For the rest of the night, Kangin held Sungmin, sometimes comforting him when the thunder woke him up and he clutched onto him desperately in fear. Kangin whispered that everything was okay, “hyung will protect you”, and then sang him back to sleep.

The storm ended around 5 and the two them fell fast asleep, Sungmin’s head on Kangin’s shoulder and Kangin’s arms wrapped tight around him. Eeteuk came in at around 7 and opened the door to his room, looking haggard and tired.

One look at Kangin and Sungmin and he smiled, looking about as pleased and proud as he ever did before turning and deciding to beg Donghae to let him sleep in his bed for a few hours.

An hour after that, Heechul went into Kangin’s room to demand he fix the stove for Hangeng so he could get food. One look at the cute picture before him and he was off and running to find Eunhyuk so the two could take photos and blackmail Kangin.

Even though in an hour or so Kangin would be running through the dorm trying to kill Heechul…even though the chaos would return in a few hours…even though Sungmin and Kangin still had their problems. For the moment, the two of them slept on peacefully in each other’s arms.

For the moment, the two brothers were safe, warm, and loved

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE review! :)


End file.
